User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/Ranking the Rare cards (January 2018)
Ah, time for another rare card ranking, as the recent update introduced new rare card, so I decide to make a new rare card ranking, note that it’s my opinion. 23. Zappies Ok I have to admit Over these times supercell released some new cards which is very bad at first (Eg. Inferno Dragon, Clone, Cannon Cart etc.). But the Zappies are definitely the most laughable thing I’ve ever seen, Yes, even the Heal is way better. I usually won’t put new cards at last place, but man these trash can on wheels really deserve at last. While heal is actually very decent before it got nerfed (I kinda underestimated it before it got nerfed) Zappies are simply terrible because of their bad HP and terrible damage, and they cost 4 elixir! This is the biggest piece of garbage I’ve ever seen, if it doesn’t get buffed, you’ll never see Zappies. No where comparable with Sparky. 22. Heal Obviously I’m gonna put Heal at the bottom. I remember heal used to be very cool, with 3 Musketeers, it was so epic, forcing people to use bait decks that contains rocket, maybe beatdown that contains lightning...... But after the nerf it’s just pure garbage, with overleveled fireball, it made heal completely worthless compared to most spells, it’s just too risky as well as not rewarding. Supercell might made a mistake on putting heal in the game, but now that I reconsidered, it might have hope if Supercell urgent rework it! 21. Bomb Tower Why would you even be surprised to see Bomb Tower At the bottom 3? Compare to all buildings in softlaunch, Bomb Tower is a failure, I remember it used to be OP though, but everything faded after the nerf. It’s not a surprise that Bomb Tower is the worst building, but sometimes it’s underrated, because the Bomb Tower is actually very good if used correctly. Can be better at 2v2 and touchdown where Bomb Tower is just OP! However for competitive play, it needs a huge buff to comeback! I mean reverting that 20 seconds lifetime nerf won’t be enough unless Mortar, a top tier card continues to rise! Then Bomb Tower will be a perfect protection for it! 20. Barbarian Hut For 7 elixir , the Barbarian Hut do have some use. As the Barbarian Hut spawn Barbs, they can actually stall the Mega Knight and annoy opponents, but that’s it. Barbarian Hut is weak, as the barbs are fairly outclassed badly, I think it should cost 6 elixir instead. For 7 elixir, it’s just completely undervalued. 19. Tombstone Just like the Barbarian Hut, Tombstone is just undervalued. Though for 3 elixir, Tombstone offers some versatility as it spawns Skeletons for distraction, when tanked, the Skeletons can actually do quite a bit of damage. But now I find tombstone only works at beatdown and troll decks (Etc spawners), Tombstone is too easy to stop by a simple log. And the rise of Goblin Hut and Tesla made it worse. Just like the Barbarian Hut, I think Tombstone should cost 1 less elixir, making it 2 instead of 3. Therefore it’ll be a more versatile choice between most buildings 18. Flying Machine Coming up next is the Flying Machine, or flying mech whatever you want to call it. It definitely looks dull, the picture can obviously tell! But honestly it’s not a bad card. The best part about the flying machine is it’s range while the damage is also good! The problem with the flying machine is obvious..... the HP..... oh c’mon master builder! Can you make it steadier ??? Bring back to the builder base and upgrade it! No, seriously, since the Electro Wizard used to be weak but received a reasonable HP buff that made him OP, I think this should apply to the flying machine as well. Though I actually like the idea! 17. Elixir Collector I’m not saying the elixir Collector is bad, but I think that nerf was 100% unnecessary. Though the elixir collector is still good, I have to put it down as not every deck needs it. Ever since it cost 6 elixir, this card became fairly balanced. So why would they nerf it?! I know, Golem is straight up OP as long as elixir Collector is in the deck, but I think they should directly nerf Golem a bit instead. 16. Valkyrie With the Knight and Prince being a much better defensive option, the Valkyrie isn’t that important anymore. Her use is to kill ground swarms, but now that Skeleton Army is unpopular at the moment (for top ladder), I don’t think she’s that important anymore as there’s better options to kill Goblin Gang than her. With the Dark Prince being buffed, he’s usually a more appealing choice. 15. Dart Goblin Apparently Dart Goblin is usually a very good choice. But there’s even better choice than DG, as his HP is poor, usually people prefer Princess’s versatility that his fast speed in Bait decks, Dart Goblin seemed a bit weak. But weak doesn’t mean he’s bad, I like Dart Goblin for sure, snipping down everything with his long range as well as great damage. I think he needs a buff where the Wizard can’t 1 shot him but make sure Log can still instant kill him. 14. Mini P.E.K.K.A. Mini P.E.K.K.A. is often a versatile defensive troop, having very good damage while his HP is also decent. He’s often a cheap and reliable option, for 4 elixir, tanks, Hog Rider and more can’t beat him. But most people don’t prefer him for some reason, firstly, the PEKKA Is even more versatile than him despite costing more elixir and much SLOWWWWWWWWWWWWER. Also, the legendary Lumberjack and Night Witch have some bonuses while costing the same elixir and dealing as much damage. I think he might need a little bit more HP, then he’ll be as OP as before! Remember when Mini P.E.K.K.A. is straight up OP? Man, I love him so much. 13. Furnace Ok, I’m sure this card is despised by a lot. The Fire Spirits deals lots of damage by itself, when Furnace spawns a wave of Spirits, it’s guaranteed to take a hit from one of them if it’s not underleveled. Furnace can be OP, but as we all know, cancer often dies out, just like RG and EBarbs. Now furnace is considered as a weak card that still have lots of uses. I don’t want to suggest any changes, in case Furnace haters would probably kill me..... 12. 3 Musketeers For 9 elixir, the only word people will describe it is: risky. If opponent has overleveled fireball, is RIP for them, but if used correctly, these girls will blast down your tower, especially when tanked, whether is by the Knight, the Battle Ram or Ice Golem, good luck, With heal, they’ll be a nightmare unless you have a Rocket, 3 Musketeers are definitely a good choice! Overall balanced, But seemed unfair when opponent places them at your side when one of your tower is destroyed, right? 11. Ice Golem I think Ice Golem got a wrong nerf. It’s the most versatile mini tank, costing 2 elixir only, it provides loads of distraction and his HP is so good. It can kill Skeletons and Bats with the death damage, which is why he’s so popular and versatile. Bridge spam, Ice Hog, 100% versatile. It should’ve have a HP nerf instead, but i think it’s balanced overall. 10. Inferno Tower Once a legend building, the Inferno Tower lost a lot of usage rate ever since the Tesla got buffed. Tesla, For 1 less elixir, can deal with Minion Horde while inferno tower can’t. Tesla can actually take out Lava Hound and his pups more effectively than Inferno Tower as it struggle less against lava pups. Inferno tower is still a strong building, melting Golem, PEKKA etc. but it’s too easy to counter nowadays, so it cannot reach further on this list. 9. Battle Ram The Battle Ram can possibly be Number 1 Before it got nerfed as Bridge Spam meta make it OP, yes I’m serious, it might reach higher than Hog Rider If it doesn’t got nerfed. After the nerf, the Battle Ram is STILL very versatile, costing 4 elixir only, it dashes to the tower, pushing slow troops as well as dealing lots of damage, the 2 Barbarians spawn after the ram is destroyed can pose lots of threats too! Bridge spam is returning because of the Royal Ghost , so maybe next time it’ll beat the Hog Rider! 8. Musketeer For 4 elixir only with her long range, Musketeer can actually deal more damage than Wizard and E-Wiz if used correctly, but she has flaws compare to these 2. The Musketeer is so versatile, she can literally counter anything that has less range than her. When tanked, she can deal lots of damage if ignored. However, the Wizard and E-Wiz is better either because of their splash or Stun ability. Is she balanced? I don’t know. 7. Mega minion The Mega Minion Can deal loads of damage if used correctly, being a perfect support and defensive card, killing glass cannons and maybe mini tanks easily. He’s an air troop, so not everything can counter him, his HP is also impressive for 3 elixir. Back then, Mega Minion is in urgent nerf because he’s too versatile, now, I think he’s still strong, one of the most successful card in history! 6. Giant The Giant is the 1st Card you unlock, you use him at the tutorial, and you can tell he’s a very good card. Giant has lots of HP and his damage is great for 5 elixir. Giant is the one who made beatdown decks popular. Starting from Giant Poison. However, as meta changes, people realized Golem is a complete replacement in beatdown, which made him a bit weaker. Giant is nonetheless strong, I do like him a lot. A perfect tutorial card! 5. Goblin Hut What in the........ Yes, I’m not even kidding, Goblin Hut is going to be our top 5. I said Goblin Hut is just garbage because of how pathetic the spear goblins is, but slowly, because of the Mega Knight, because of the Royal Ghost, the Goblin Hut has suddenly emerged from useless to completely OP. When tanked, these spear goblins are gonna chip you tons of damage. The hut can also act as a distraction, every spear goblin can literally distract any troop at least once. Best building for now, along with the Tesla 4. Wizard If anyone doesn’t know, Wizard is one of my favourite rare cards in the game. Wizard, costing 5 elixir only, can burn down a lot of pushes. He’s especially strong against minion Horde, Goblin Gang, literally anything as long as he’s with Tornado. Since I like Wizard why wouldn’t it be the top 3? His HP is kinda below average for his cost, while that doesn’t really affect his versatility, it kind of led to overleveled fireballs. Wizard is great on both offence and defence, his high Damage is what makes him so valuable! I should try using him again. 3. Hog Rider After the nerf, the Hog Rider, of course is still very strong, but he’s a lot more manageable. The Hog Rider is like the only card which is OP in softlaunch and still strong nowadays. He has more HP than the Knight and jumps over the river, only being distracted by buildings. Each strike really hurts, so you need to stop him quick! He also only cost 4 elixir! Apart from swarms, his main weakness is high damage dealers and tornado. But other than that, it’s impossible to stop him from getting 1 hit! With support, good luck 2. Rocket While Rocket lacks a bit of versatility, it’s a legend compared to most spells and rare cards due to its very high damage. For 6 elixir, the rocket packs a surprise final blow, which I’m sure nobody likes. Also, with tornado or any distraction units, Rocket can blast everything but tanks down. The radius seemed poor, but once you master it, Rocket is gonna ruin everything 1. Fireball Arguably the best rare card right now. Fireball is nowhere as strong as the rocket, but it’s a lot more versatile for 4 elixir only. The radius is much bigger and has a pushback effect which is just great. Fireball is a starter card. It’s great since low arena and even better in High arena. Fireball can wipe out Minion Horde, strong combos and glass cannons. Definitely worth it. It’s recommended to overlevel it, since it can 1 shot Musketeers and Wizards if it’s 1 level higher! So that’s all for the rare card ranking. Hopefully you would comment down your thoughts Category:Blog posts